1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to reducing the impact of emissions from engines, turbines, boilers, furnaces, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Engines, turbines, boilers, furnaces, and the like typically create emissions streams resulting from combustion. Reducing the local and/or global impact of combustion may require the mitigation (e.g., reduction and/or elimination) of one or more emitted species from the emissions stream.
Emissions streams may include “criteria pollutants” and/or pollutants such as particulate matter (soot), nitrogen oxides (NOx), carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons, and the like. Emissions streams may include global warming pollutants (e.g., CO2). Some species (e.g., soot, NOx) may be criteria pollutants and global warming pollutants.
Some existing hybrid powertrains combine an electric motor and an engine. In some configurations, the motor and engine may operated together in an effort to minimize fuel consumption. However, some applications may require minimization of pollutants (e.g., pollutants other than CO2).
The relative impact of one pollutant vs. another may vary as a function of location (e.g., urban vs. countryside), time (rush hour vs. late night), time of year, and the like. For example, the respiratory health of a worker at a toll booth may be more impacted by criteria pollutants than CO2 emissions. Minimizing an integrated or overall impact of an emissions stream may provide for improved local, regional, and global health. An ability to “change the mix” of emitted species might reduce the impact of a powertrain.